Car Wash
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Dark secrets are supposed to stay hidden. As do certain feelings. But really, that fanfiction would be boring if the characters would get what they want! HideWillSam threesome slash!


T || HideWillSam || T || HideWillSam || T || Car Wash || T || HideWillSam || T || HideWillSam || T

Title: Car Wash – Unforeseen Consequences

Fandom: Transformers; set shortly after the second movie

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Hasbro. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, humor, threesome, dark, anal, explicit intercourse

Main Pairing: Hide x Will x Sam

Side Pairings: Skids x Mudflap x Leo, Sideswipe x Mikaela, Glenn x Maggie, Robert x Monique, Ron x Judy, Sam x Mikaela (past), Will x Sarah (past)

Human Characters: General Morshower, Robert Epps, William Lennox, Samuel James Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Leo Spitz, Maggie Madsen, Glenn Whitmann, Monique Epps, Annabelle Lennox, Ronald Witwicky, Judith Witwicky

Autobot Characters: Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, Primus

Summary: It all had started in Egypt. And it got worse when the boy started living with them at the NEST-base. But it reached it's peak the moment Samuel decided that giving the Autobots a car wash would be a good idea. Curious tests cause another ruckus and someone nearly dies.

**Car Wash**

_Unforseen Consequences_

General Morshower sighed in despair. The soldiers were annoyed and jumpy and didn't listen to a word he was saying. All because of the Autobots. Every single alien robot was stiff, on edge and all in all in an extremely fool mood. With a glance around the little group he noted that no, in fact not all Autobots looked stressed. One yellow and one silver robot looked rather relaxed and smooth.

A yelp, followed by a loud blast, interrupted his thoughts. The weapon specialist had nearly shot Epps. Just because the dark skinned man stood too close to Major Lennox.

Mental note to self: Do not provoke the jealousy of an Autobot.

Especially not if said Autobot was the weapon-specialist and right now very antsy.

Though, Ironhide seemed to be less moody than the other Autobots. Or rather, a different kind of moody. He and Lennox both had been acting rather strange these past few weeks... Hide got into fights, many fights, all with Bumblebee. It was concerning, especially since Optimus Prime seemed equally clueless as to why the two fought so much. The general made another mental note to investigate this more thoroughly.

Admittedly, the events of Egypt had taken it's toll on everyone, Autobots and humans alike.

Optimus Prime had died. Their strongest ally in their fight against the Decepticons. The boy – Samuel – did everything in his might to help. He had _died_ to rescue Optimus. Had died and came back. But it was still the biggest sacrifice one could do.

And exactly that was the reason they had this meeting right now. The boy and his two friends, the Banes girl and the annoying Latino, had been a great asset in the fight. And they were still in danger. Megatron fled the fight, the Decepticons were hiding. But they could decide to attack every day. Attack their weakest points. And the weakest points in the NEST-team were, obviously, the three young humans.

"Okay!", screamed the general unnerved. "That's enough! We're here to discuss an important matter and not to quarrel. _Again_."

The man looked sore. Normally, it would be up to Major Lennox to get his men under control and up to the Prime to chide his Bots. But nothing was really normal these days...

"Yes, sorry, General", apologized the major sheepishly. "Can you please explain why exactly we are here today?"

"The government came to a decision concerning the past events."

"And that would be...?", asked Ironhide sceptically. "Seeing as the past decisions of your government weren't exactly the brightest."

"That's enough, Ironhide", warned Optimus.

Even though the general knew that the blue-red Autobot agreed with his second-in-command, respect stopped him from voicing so. A small smirk tugged on Morshower's lips.

"Actually, it is for a change a pretty good decision, Ironhide. Since Samuel Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and Leo Spitz came to be involved into this war, even though they are barely adults and far from being soldiers, it was decided to put them into protection on the NEST-base. Megatron and his lot had cowardly retreated and we don't know when they will attack again, but we believe that once they decide to attack they will go after our weakest. I am here to tell you about this development and that from this day on these three will live here and are not to leave the base without the company of either a soldier or an Autobot."

Humans and Autobots stared at the older male in astonishment. They hadn't seen that coming.

"You can leave now."

He watched his men leave, confusion and wonder clearly written on their faces. With slow steps he decided to follow Lennox and Ironhide. Their behavior was disconcerting.

"Major Lennox, wait up!", called Morshower after a few moments.

"Yes?", replied Will unsure.

"Since Optimus Prime doesn't interfere, I decided to take matters in my own hands. Your relationship is widely accepted in our team, seeing as rescuing the world two times is something that tightens bonds and establishes trust. And this closeness is the reason why I won't tolerate the constant fighting between Ironhide and Bumblebee. He is your... boyfriend so I'll leave it up to you to control him a bit better", scolded the general.

Everybody on the base knew about the unique relationship the mech and the soldier had ever since Sarah and Will got divorced shortly after the first Decepticon-incident. It was everything but common, though that didn't mean it wouldn't be accepted by their brothers-in-arms. The Autobots didn't care about it anyway, as long as it made Hide happy. It was more difficult for the humans, though. Don't ask, don't tell coupled with the fact that Will's chosen one was a big-ass alien robot! Will's best friend Epps along with their old team had threatened everybody who had a problem with the new-found relationship. Acceptance came slowly and who still got a problem with it didn't voice it in fear of Epps and the Autobots.

"I... Yes, sir", answered Will slowly.

The general nodded and retreated, leaving Will and Hide on their own. The human sighed exhausted and scowled at his mate, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Trouble in paradise?", interrupted the cheerful voice of Epps.

"No, not really", mumbled Lennox and shook his head.

"I don't know why he is interfering in our matters", huffed Ironhide irritated.

"What is the matter, then?", asked Robert curiously.

The trio walked lazily towards the hanger where all the soldiers gathered.

"It's the constant fighting between Hide and Bee", answered the major.

"Ah, yeah, I wanted to ask about that, too. I mean, our Hide here is quite dangerous and he got extreme jealousy issues. But most of the times it's only about, well, you. He nearly shot me today. Again. For what felt like the hundredth time. And that's even kind of cute. But I don't understand why he's always fighting with Bee, I mean, it's not like Bee's hitting on you or anything..."

"No... It's something else... Something I wanted to talk to you about since the events in Egypt."

"Kay. Keep going, man, I'm listening", nodded Epps.

"You know how Ratchet explained the spark-bond to everyone on the base after Hide and I got together?", started Lennox, he continued once his best friend nodded. "After Egypt... something changed. Something within Hide. He said the only explanation he could come up with would be that he found his spark-mate, his destined spark-mate..."

"Like what Ratch had explained? About every Bot having a soul-mate out there? But... it's not Bee, is it? Cause that would be the strangest courting I've ever seen in my life!"

"What? Bee? No!", gasped Hide, looking something between disgusted and shocked.

"Who is it, then? Someone he spend much time with?", asked Robert. "Wait... It's not... Sam, is it?"

Will sighed and nodded, locking eyes with his best friend. Epps looked empathetic.

"And what do you think about this... spark-bond?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, Sam is very impressive. He rescued all our asses two times now. And he is... cute. Very cute", confessed Will awkwardly.

He was a soldier. He didn't like talking about his feeling. Especially not about his feelings for another male. Hands-wringing he looked everywhere but at Robert.

"Well, sounds like the near future is going to be very interesting", chuckled the dark-skinned man.

Hide hummed confused, but before he or his mate could voice their confusion, a melodic voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Will! Hide!", called Sam happily and engulfed the major in a tight hug.

Lennox blinked and laid his arms around the boy's waist, pressing him tightly against his chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled the unique honey-scent, mixed with a rich rose-scent telling the major that the boy had used his mother's shampoo.

"Nice seeing you, too, Sam", chuckled Epps and rolled his eyes.

Sam pushed himself off of Will's chest and blushed deeply before turning to the dark-skinned soldier and hugging him briefly. Not as tight or long as he did with Lennox, noted the other three. Though it could be because of the dangerous growling Ironhide did.

"How are you doing, Hide?", asked Sam smugly and hugged the bot as good as possible.

"I don't know what you mean, Sammy", answered the black mech honestly.

"I heard from Bee that you two keep getting into fights", chastised the boy.

Hide gave an apologetic whimper at the accusation and looked like a kicked dog.

"Sam! Dude, come on, we're going to get our rooms!", yelled Leo from afar and waved him over.

"Yeah, right. Sorry, guys. See you later", smiled the brunette and left.

"Things are indeed going to be very interesting", commented Epps on the low growl coming from Ironhide at the retreating forms of Leo and Sam together.

"I don't like that. It's going to be complicated from here on", mumbled Will.

"I don't care about that. As long as I have both my mates near", stated the bot.

"You're probably right", smiled Will and leaned against his lover.

"Aw, you guys are so cute", laughed Epps and shook his head.

"Shut up!", growled Hide and Will at the same time.

"Okay, okay, okay! No need to be so bitchy! So now I have to watch my steps around Will _and_ Sam? That's going to be fun."

"Whatever. We'll see each other during lunch", grumbled Will and turned around.

Will sat on Ironhide's shoulder, leaning relaxed against the robot's cheek. They entered the dining-hall. Which, basically, considered of a really big hanger with an Autobot-sized table and Autobot-sized seats. Hide took his seat between Optimus and Bumblebee, opposite to Ratchet who sat between Optimus and Sideswipe, and sat his mate down on the table. Will greeted the mechs and turned to his fellow soldiers which sat on the human-sized furniture on top of the table.

"Hey Will!", smiled Sam and waved him over.

The major smiled and sat down between Sam and Epps. The dark-skinned male smirked knowingly and Will realized that his best friend had kept that seat empty just for him. Sam sat next to Mikaela and opposite from Leo, the three kids sitting at the head of the table, right in front of Optimus.

"So, what do you think about staying at NEST?", asked Will casually, facing the three teens.

"It sucks! I swear to God, if the twins keep nagging me I'll run the first chance I get!", rambled Leo.

"Oh, shut up!", interjected Mudflap, seated next to Sideswipe.

"That's right! Be grateful someone is paying attention to you!", agreed Skits grinning, sitting opposite his brother.

The Latino huffed in mock-annoyance and crossed his arms. His best friends smiled knowingly, everyone watching them knew that the annoyance wasn't real and that Leo enjoyed the time with the twins as much as the two Bots did. Mikaela laughed softly.

"They would have stayed with you as guardians anyway if we wouldn't have come to NEST", commented the pretty girl wagging her finger at him.

"She's right! Now that we finally got the allowance to bother—er, to protect ya!", grinned Skits.

"You two would totally get me killed! You're like both ranked at second place as the most dangerous beings to be around", huffed Leo.

"And who's first place?", asked Mudflap curiously.

"Why, Sam or course. Who else gets their ass dragged into an alien war, not once but twice?"

"Thanks, Leo. Now I'm feeling really special", grunted Sam with an eye-roll.

"I think this will be pretty awesome. I just hope my father will be okay...", mused Mikaela worried.

"He sure will, Kaela. If he's even remotely like you, he'll survive somehow", smiled Sam and winked at her playfully.

"And what do you think about this arrangement, Samuel?", wondered Optimus.

He recalled their little meeting at the cemetery all too well. The boy had made it very clear that he longed for a normal life. A life without alien-disturbances. And living at the base was anything but normal. The Autobot-leader felt bad for the boy, he really wished he could grant him the life he wanted. It was something all Autobots wanted to give Sam. The life he wanted. They all felt bad for robbing the adolescent of that. The Bots adjusted their optics, looking different shades of guilty.

"No need to feel guilty, big guy",Sam smiled softly at the Prime.

"I—You wished for a normal life and I can't say that this is even remotely normal by human standards", said the blue-red mech cautiously.

"I... I'm really, really sorry", whispered the brunette, his eyes denoted guilt and worry. "I've been a selfish brat. If I would have listened to you and helped you guys... you wouldn't have died..."

Optimus and his fellow Autobots looked equally shocked and surprised at this. And so did the soldiers and his human friends. The leader shook his head confused.

"It is not your fault that I died."

"You died protecting me!", objected Sam with a tight voice.

"Yes. And I would do it again. You have to understand that you are important, to all of us."

Sam looked up at the Prime with a serene and honest smile, his gaze graced the other Autobots that nodded in agreement.

"So are you to me. Having a normal life and having alien robot friends are two things that don't mix very well. But if having a normal life would mean not knowing you guys, I'd trade normality, whatever that may mean, everyday for the life I'm living now. I don't even want to imagine what my life would be like if I'd have never met you. If we would have never gotten into the car."

Mikaela grinned broadly and nodded. The ways their lives had changed after getting into the Camero back then were unbelievable. And they were good. The Autobot leader nodded in acknowledgment, not knowing what to say to this.

"And besides that, college would have sucked anyway", intervened Leo to lighten the mood a bit.

"You're probably right. Since the astronomy professor thinks I'm a total loon. And, well, the rest of the campus may think so too. Oh, yeah, and everybody I meet asks me why the CIA was looking for me. I think staying in NEST is really the easiest solution", laughed Sam with a head-shake.

"So, what are you three up to while staying here?", asked Epps, eying them curiously.

"Well. eh...", mumbled Mikaela, a slight blush gracing her features.

Sam and Leo chuckled lowly and locked eyes, Leo nodding approvingly. Kaela, not noticing the little exchange, fiddled with her hands.

"Ratch?", voiced Sam and faced the medic who nodded for the boy to go on. "Our Kaela actually wanted to start as-"

"Shut up, Sam", hissed the girl with wide eyes.

Leo grabbed her hastily and silenced her with his hands so Sam could go on.

"-your apprentice. Since she already knows a whole lot about cars she thought she could learn about Autobot anatomy from you and could be of help to you. But she didn't dare asking, because she thinks she'd only be a bother to you", finished the brunette.

The medic looked at the girl in curiosity and confusion before nodding.

"Why would you think you'd be a bother to me, Mikaela? After what Sideswipe and Bumblebee told me about your knowledge it would be a pleasure to work with you."

The girl's blush deepened and Leo took his hand reluctantly away.

"Well... I mean, I thought you'd be too busy to spend time teaching and stuff..."

"I'm sure I can find the time", smiled the yellow bot with a nod.

He hadn't had a student in a very long time. It would be really exciting! His processors thought about all the things he could teach her.

"Right. So, that's settled! Now, to the most important: Me!", grinned Leo. "I've decided to become a soldier. I know it will be hard, but I don't want to be so useless the next time the Decepticons attack. I'm gonna be the best!"

Will nodded impressed. After what he knew about the Latino, the boy was anything but a fighter. But he seemed strong-willed and very determined to help. Why not?

"And you, Sam?", asked the major tentatively.

"Yeah, what about you?", joined Leo curiously.

"He wouldn't want to tell us either!", explained Mikaela with an eager expression.

"Nosy people, stay out of my business", huffed Sam with an eye-roll.

"Why won't you tell me?", voiced Bee wounded.

"Because it's not certain and I doubt it'll work out the way I want it so I don't want to tell, that's all", sighed the boy in exasperation.

"That sounds very interesting", commented Epps. "And dangerous. I don't know why, but it does sound dangerous."

"It probably is", shrugged Sam.

"Then you won't do it!", stated Ironhide with a definite edge to his voice.

"Excuse me?", laughed the brunette.

"If it's dangerous, you won't do it. Simple as that. It was enough that you _died_ in Egypt. Not going to risk that any time soon again", ordered the black mech.

"Ironhide", warned Sam with a frown. "Don't order me around. Seriously, I didn't move out at home so you could start ordering me around. My decision and it's done."

"But he's right, Sam. You should stay away from dangerous stuff, just for a little while", objected Will worried.

Sam turned to the major with soft eyes, a certain wisdom within them that shouldn't be there, couldn't be there because the boy was far too young to posses it.

"No need to worry, I know what I'm doing. Trust me with this one."

Hide winced internally. Trust. That was a cheap shot. The boy knew that they wouldn't have another option than to agree now, because everything else would mean they'd still think he was too immature to decide for himself.

"But as soon as it gets too dangerous, you'll stop, alright?", offered the major as solution.

"That I can live with", smiled Sam and nodded in agreement.

"And you really don't want to tell us what exactly you're doing?", tried Hide.

"Nope. Not until I'm certain that it works", objected the brunette.

They went silent after this, all musing what dangerous task this could be. Minutes passed and no word was spoken, until Sam couldn't bear this silence anymore.

"So... Sides, what are you doing tonight?", asked the brunette leisurely.

"I will check my weapons and read the files about anything that had happened since I left the base to stay with you humans", answered Sideswipe suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"I had hoped you could spare this afternoon and evening", sighed Sam.

Ironhide growled lowly and stared at Sideswipe dangerously. Truth be told, the silver mech would have the time to spare, but willingly spending alone-time with Sam would mean one hell of a jealousy-fit from Ironhide and that was something he didn't need!

"Well... If Sides doesn't have time for us, are we going alone then, Bee?", asked Sam.

"And it's just you and me", sang the yellow Autobot's radio.

"What exactly do you have in mind, anyway?", asked Sideswipe as he saw the angry, blue optics zooming in on Bumblebee.

Because he knew Hide would have preferred any Autobot to tag along, as long as Bee and Sam weren't alone. Sam's eyes lit up in mischief.

"Kaela and I have a bet going on, she said your alt-mode would be faster than Bee so we wanted to do a little race, you two against us", grinned the brunette.

"Yeah, loser pays for dinner and cinema", added Mikaela. "Car cinema, of course."

"Please, Sides! Please, please, please", chorused the two humans with big, pleading eyes.

"How could I decline you if you ask like that?", grunted the mech annoyed.

"Yes! That's going to be awesome! We're so going to kick your afts! Right, Bee?"

"We are the champions, no time for looser, cause we are the champions", declared Bee's radio.

"We will see about that, you impertinent younglings", huffed Sideswipe.

"He's right, we will win and you, you always broken boy, are going to pay for everything."

"You are the one paying, Kaela. And I want the XXL menu at the cinema", grinned Sam.

"What is in it for us Bots?", asked Sideswipe curiously.

Bee's radio blared Christina Aguilera's 'Car Wash' and he locked optics with Sides, a sly grin on his facial plates, his body wiping with the rhythm of the song.

"Winner gets a car wash from the looser. Means you would win more than Bee."

"Oi! I give at least as good car washes as you do!", protested Mikaela.

"And I said no, no, no", sang Amy Winehouse, cut out of her 'Rehab' through the radio.

"Don't be so cheeky!", warned the girl in annoyance.

"He is right, though. That one time when you worked long and Samuel washed me... You could learn a thing or two from him", hummed Sides, lost in memories.

Ironhide growled on a low frequency. Why did they receive such an intimate thing from his chosen one? How dare they let his Sam touch them like that!

"Is something wrong with your vocals, Hide?", asked Sam worried. "You're growling _again_."

But before the big, black Autobot could answer, the other Autobots growing curious and confused interrupted them.

"Ey, what exactly is that car wash thing you keep talking about?", asked Mudflap.

"Oh, come on! Leo never gave you a real wash and waxing?", wondered Mikaela.

"No. Should he?", wondered Skids confused.

"Yeah", answered both Mikaela and Sam with annoyed looks.

"Well, what is this car wash, then?", hummed Optimus.

"I think I know what we're going to do tomorrow", grinned Sam.

"And that would be?", wanted Epps to know.

"One really big car wash. I'm sure you can spare some men, right Will? Because I know that Bee is always way calmer and more relaxed after a car wash. I'm sure you guys could use that, to.."

"So, when we're paying the debt, we'll make a big washing day", agreed Kaela.

The Autobots hummed in agreement, not knowing what exactly a car wash was, but knowing it was obviously something good if the looks on Sides' and Bee's facial plates were any indication.

The next day arrived and Hide and Will came to the yard big enough for all the Autobots to park and wait for the soldiers. Hide had an exceptionally bad night. He was so busy thinking about how both Sides and Bee had been able to enjoy their evening with his Sam and how one of them would receive a car wash from the boy today. The world was anything but fair.

"Stop pouting like a little child", chuckled the major.

Once all Autobots and humans were gathered, every soldier armed with a bucket full of hot water and soap, a sponge in one hand and a washing cloth in the other, Sam took the lead.

"Okay! First of all, thanks to all the soldiers that use their spare time to help us! Every human will take one Autobot and get started with the car wash!"

"I'm sorry that I can't stay and give you a wash, Hide. But I have to go to work."

"No need to feel sorry, love. You said you'd give me the wash later on. And I am not here to get a wash, I'm here to observe that whoever gets this wash from our Sam will behave."

"Right", chuckled Will. "But behave yourself. No maiming on the base!"

The Autobot grumbled underneath his breath and kissed his mate good bye. Will was not one to talk, though. He had his training unit set on the same yard as Sam's car wash day so he too could observe if either Bee or Sides, whoever had won the race the evening before, behaved. Because, even though Hide's jealousy-issues were more extreme, that doesn't mean Will had no such issues.

"Will, wait up!", called Sam after the major and Will turned around.

He wasn't too far gone and saw the boy coming to a halt next to Hide.

"What's the matter, Sammy?", asked the older male.

The boy blushed deeply at the affectionate nickname and both Will and Hide grinned slyly. They knew that Sam would chase anyone off who would dare to call him Sammy, but the only reaction they always got was a delicate blush. A delicious, faint red covering the boys cheeks.

"Since I won yesterday's race, Kaela is busy washing Bee and Sides is sulking. So I wondered... You know, since you have no time right now and... Well, if it doesn't bother you, I could give Hide a wash, he could need the relax-time. I mean, only if it doesn't bother you, because, you know..."

"You're rambling, Sammy", laughed Will. "If you would do that, it would be great. Thanks."

Hide's optics glowed in anticipation and he hurriedly changed into his alt-mode. He heard Bee's radio playing 'Car Wash' once again. Will left, leaving Sam and Hide together. The human boy smiled broadly and grabbed the sponge.

"Well, then, it's only you and me", announced the brunette, his fingers sliding over the hood.

Hide's engine roared and he melted into the soft touch of the boy's skin, the warm water and the sponge, rubbing circles on his alt-form in a massaging manner. Of course he had been washed by Will before, but Sam's sleek finger seemed to reach every little part of his body, the boy being careful and tender, all too often leaning against Hide's alt-form subconsciously, rubbing his small frame against the Autobot. Sam knelt no his hood, polishing his windshield when the mech overloaded. Those incredible innocent and yet so arousing touches were enough to send him into overload, even though it needed more than that these days. The need to touch was overwhelming, he wanted to bend the boy over and plunge his interface-cable into his tight channels while Will would hold the lad down and put that sweet mouth to good use.

And with a sideways glance he noted that he wasn't the only one with such thoughts. Will stood in front of his class, teaching, but every so often the major send glances over to them. It was an easy task for Hide to read his mate and he saw the longing and desire in his love's face. The major was obviously fantasizing similar things as the mech.

"So, I'm finished", smiled Sam and yawned in exhaustion.

"That was... very satisfying, thank you, Sammy", hummed Hide.

"Now you shine again. You look gorgeous", grinned the brunette tired and stretched on the hood.

The boy laid down, resting his head against the windshield, his feet dangling from hood, his soaked body pressed against the alt-mode, finger dancing over sun-heated black metal.

"You mind me taking a nap...?", asked the brunette with a suppressed yawn.

"Hush, precious, sleep", whispered the mech soothingly.

If he would be able to grin, he'd have the broadest grin ever adoring his face, directed at the envious looking yellow Bot. His engine purred and helped the boy to fall into a deep sleep.

Hide wasn't one to stay put and quiet, but the serene presence of his chosen mate kept him patient, enjoying every moment the small frame laid on his hood.

"Hey, Ironhide!", grinned Leo and neared him.

"Silence", hissed the weapon specialist angrily.

He knew that the Latino was afraid of him and he used it whenever it came in handy. The boy shrunk noticeable and blinked confused.

"Sam is asleep", whispered the Bot.

"Mh. Well, I'll let him sleep then. Once he wakes up, tell him Kaela and I drove off to the beach."

Hide's motor purred in agreement and the Latino left them alone again. The next person approaching them was way more welcomed.

"Hey, love. He's still asleep?", whispered Will and stroke his hood. "He did a good job."

"That he did."

The major hopped on the hood, laying down beside his secret love. Surprise washed over him as the lad next to him curled his thin frame closely against him. Slowly his arms circled around Sam's midsection and pulled the delicate boy close to his chest, his hands caressing the brunette's lower back, once or twice even stroking over the round ass he longed to claim for months now. And every time he did so, the boy moaned temptingly.

"Such a tease", murmured Will with a grin.

Hide's engine hummed in agreement. They spend the rest of the afternoon together, content with enjoying Sam's presence near them. Surely one of their favorite moments for months now.

The next morning as they all had gathered in the dining hanger, General Morshower came to their end of the table, greeting everyone and seemingly searching someone.

"Who are you looking for, general?", asked Mikaela curiously.

"I've had a meeting with the Autobots this morning and believe me, they weren't that calm and content since Egypt. This car wash idea Sam had was the solution I've waited for! I wanted to thank him personally. Where is Sam?"

"I haven't seen him since Kaela and I left yesterday for the beach, he was with Ironhide and Major Lennox then", shrugged Leo puzzled.

"He went to dinner with us and left afterward, I don't know where to", answered Will.

"Well? Anyone?", grunted the general irritated.

"Actually... No... He wasn't even at his quarters when I wanted to pick him up. I thought he was already here", answered Leo.

"Bumblebee?", growled Ironhide demanding.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything", sang Milow through the radio.

"But you are his guardian! Wasn't it clear enough that the younglings are not allowed outside alone!", hissed Will enraged.

"Major Lennox, calm down. Samuel didn't leave the base", interrupted a new voice.

The humans and Autobots turned to the newly arrived pair. A tall grown, corpulent dark-skinned man had his arm draped around a pretty blonde woman, both wearing scientist coats.

"Wait... I know your face", mumbled Mikaela, thinking hard.

"Doctor Maggie Whitmann, and this is my husband, Doctor Glenn Whitmann. We've met years ago after the Autobots first arrived on earth", explained the blonde.

"Yeah, I remember!", smiled Mikaela and shook Maggie's hand.

"It sounded like you know where Sam is", redirected Will the conversation back to the main topic.

"He's in our lab. He send us to calm you guys before you go crazy in worry. I thought he'd overreact, but it seems he was correct", chuckled Glenn.

The couple sat down at the table and so did the general, now curious about what was happening.

"Why is Sam in a lab?", asked Mikaela confused.

"Because of our project", smiled Maggie.

"And when will he be back? What kind of project is this?", grunted Ironhide.

"He'll be back in around twentyfour hours", answered the blonde.

"Make is fourtyeight. There are some other tests I'd like to run and you never know what kind of delays could happen", corrected Glenn.

"Fourtyeight hours? And what about meals? And sleep? What do you need him for for such a long time?", demanded Will to know.

"We need to monitor him during sleep, too. And we need him without food for a certain amount of time, after that we'll get him something to eat, of course", tried Maggie to calm the major.

"What kind of tests? Why do you need to monitor him?", intervened Ratchet now.

"I'm afraid we're not allowed to talk about it, sorry. But don't worry, today's tests are not in any way dangerous or harmful", answered Maggie.

"Today's test? Does that mean other tests will be harmful?", growled Hide aggressively.

"Stop it, Ironhide. You know what Sam had said yesterday. It is not our decision, it's his and we need to accept it. He said he would come to us if anything went wrong", warned Optimus.

The weapon specialist mumbled something under his breath, but he remained otherwise silent.

"But you said fourtyeight hours?", grumbled Ironhide.

"Yeah. If it makes you feel better, we'll send him over to you after we're finished", smiled Maggie.

"So... You are not allowed to talk about this project, but I have still one question I'm sure you can answer for me. Is Sam just a guinea pig for this?", concluded Mikaela sharply.

"By no means! He may not have the education, but he is an important asset to us", objected Glenn.

The brunette woman nodded slowly and started eating.

"You need to calm down, Hide", sighed Will and rubbed the steering-wheel.

They were on their way back to NEST after a Decepticon alarm in Florida. It's been two days now since Maggie and Glenn had started working at the base and after the first twentyfour hours the weapon specialist had started to grow antsy. He worried with every passing hour some more and now that they had been in Miami for a couple of hours he hoped to get at least a glimpse of Sam. It was not good to be away from his chosen mate, especially since their bond was neither acknowledged nor strengthened. His processor showed him pictures of the time when Megatron had captured the boy and the Doctor had nearly cut Sam's skull open, if he, Bee and Optimus wouldn't have arrived on time. The fact that these were human scientists and that they supposedly worked on the same team didn't do all that much to calm him.

Will did his best to sooth his mate, but it wasn't really effective since Hide could feel the major's worry through their bond. And Will did worry, too.

"I will calm down if you do so, too", huffed the Autobot.

The major groaned and closed his eyes. Fighting with Starscream and Barricade had been exhausting, dealing with the police down there was even worse. They wouldn't cooperate, only after Barricade had destroyed a hotel! And by then it was nearly too late. Will's muscles were sore, some minor cuts had been patched up again.

"Can you drive to the back yard, please? I don't want to deal with the paperwork just yet..."

"Of course. Some alone-time will be good."

The black Topkick drove behind the main-hanger to some green patch of grass, a small playground on it. The two of them spend much time there, mostly because of Annabelle. The thought of the pretty blonde made Hide contemplate if they should head to their quarters. But Monique Epps was watching the girl and she was most likely right now playing with the Epps-siblings so there was no need to hurry on her behalf. And coming to their quarters would mean that the soldiers could find them and bother them with paperwork. A bit time alone would be alright.

Will crawled into the backseat and stretched, relaxing on the comfortable leather of his mate's seats, Hide's engine purred soothingly and all too soon they both slipped into deep sleep and recharge.

Their dreams whirled around a certain brunette, unfulfilled desires always creeping up to the surface in the nights. Will curled tighter into the warm leather and pulled the weight on his chest closer to him. Wait, what weight? The major blinked confused, his surroundings coming slowly into focus again. He was still laying on the backseat of his beloved Topkick, but between his legs, curled together on his torso, laid a slim brunette, deep asleep.

"Hide?", mumbled Will in confusion.

"He tried to sneak in without waking us, but it still disturbed my recharge when he opened the door and laid down beside you", whispered the mech.

The major smiled softly and stroked the brown hair, thinking that it had grown quite a bit since they last saw each other back in Egypt. His smile vanished though once his hands roamed over the boy's back and he felt the rips underneath the thin clothes.

"We need to watch him better, he's too thin. He needs to gain some weight", commented Will.

"I agree completely", grunted the Topkick.

"M not too thin", murmured a sleepy voice, muffled by Will's chest.

"Did we wake you?", asked the soldier.

"Mh... Didn't want to sleep, just wanted to see you... Been bit tired from the testings, must have fallen asleep...", groaned Sam and stretched some.

The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily, but remained in his position on top of Will, feeling way too comfortable to stand up. The tender rubbing on his back wasn't helping in that case.

"How are you feeling, Sammy?", asked Ironhide worried.

"Tired... and sore... What about you?", yawned the brunette and popped his neck, suddenly wide awake. "After we've finished the testing and I went to visit you, I couldn't find you and I went to Monique and she said you're on a mission. Did everything went alright? Are you hurt? You're not hurt, right? Because otherwise Ratch wouldn't leave you out of sight!"

"Calm down, Sam. We are alright. A few scratches is all", answered Will.

With an iron-grip around Sam's waist sat the major up, pulling the boy into his lap and leaving enough room for Hide's holo-form to flicker to life. The male in his mid-forties with salt-and-pepper hair extended his hand and cupped the boy's cheek. Sam closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of the rough fingers on his skin.

Weeks had passed since their peaceful afternoon, the days were busy and time passed fast. Hide and Will were busy with new recruits, especially Leo gave them the time of their lives, Decepticon attacks and Annabelle took most of their time and whenever they had some hours to spare, Sam was at his lab for his project. They scarcely saw each other, mostly only during the meals, but Sam skipped them often enough, too. The weapon specialist was miserable, he longed for the touch of his young mate, missed his presence. And Will didn't know how he could help.

"So, guys. Since Sam's idea with the car wash was such a success, Ratch and I came to the solution that this event will take place once a month! General Morshower was more than grateful for this idea. So then, grab a sponge and get to work!", announced Mikaela.

Maggie and Glenn grinned broadly and nodded excited. They got along with most of the Autobots, Ironhide gave them a hard time, but that was a different matter entirely. Bonding time with the Autobots was a great chance for them!

"Wait for me!", called another voice.

"Sammy", purred Hide joyful.

"Samuel! What are you doing here?", scolded Maggie angrily.

"I've missed so much in these past weeks, can't miss that too, now can I?", huffed Sam.

He leaned against Hide's alt-form, huffing breathlessly, sweat covering his pale skin.

"You don't look all too well, Sammy", whispered Will worriedly and stroke Sam's soft hair.

"Oi, you can do the washing alone if you want to", grinned Sam lopsided.

The brunette grabbed the sponge from Will's hand, his finger lingering a bit longer on the major's broad hands. Maggie and Glenn had started washing Bee and the Camero didn't look all that happy watching his human with Will and Hide. The scientist couple knew things from Sam, so there wasn't much room for objection in this matter and they settled with watching their charge critically.

The afternoon was lazy and long and relaxing. Hide enjoyed the feeling of soft skin, the soothing massaging motions of his mates. Will and Sam laughed and washed the Topkick playfully, throwing the sponge at each other. At the end they were both soaked to the bones, Will had Sam tackled onto the hood of the black car, tickling him mercilessly. After a few minutes he stopped, though. The brunette in his arms was panting heavily and looked even paler than before.

"Sammy? Is everything alright?", asked the major.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine", grinned the boy softly, still panting.

Sam closed his eyes slowly, his breathing slowed down, until he laid motionlessly in Will's arms.

"Sam! Sam, wake up!", cried the major in panic, shaking the boy.

Autobots and humans gathered around them in worry. Ratchet reached out for the fragile human to scan him, he was stopped however by the Whitmanns.

"Wait, Ratch. Leave him with us", said Maggie, waving her hands.

Glenn stood next to Will and Hide's holo-form, trying to reach the brunette. He took the boy's pulse and looked into the normally hazel green eyes. Much to Will's and Hide's shock, those beautiful eyes were glowing dimly blue.

"He's doing it again, Mag. We need to get him to our lab", ordered the dark skinned male.

"What's going on? What's the meaning of this?", growled Hide dangerously.

"What's wrong with him?", asked Will anxiously.

"He made us promise not to tell you", whispered Maggie and shook her head.

"You will tell us now, or he's going with me to my med bay and I will take care of him."

Ratchet crossed his arms in front of his spark chamber, his facial expression stern and determined. Bee and Optimus beside him had similar features adoring their faces. Epps, Leo and Mikaela came with Sideswipe and the twins, all looking confused and anxious.

"What's wrong with Sam?", wanted Mikaela to know.

"They will tell us. Now. Or they will see my weapons from a very different point of view."

"Ironhide, no threatening the scientists", warned Optimus, though it was half-heartedly.

"Look, we don't have time for this! Sam is-", started Glenn.

"But we promised", objected his blonde wife.

"I'd rather face Sam's wrath than the wrath of the whole NEST base", grunted Glenn.

"Point taken", hummed Maggie in agreement, eying Ironhide sceptically.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. Sam", punctuated Will with a look of determination and irritation.

"He's dying", sighed the blonde, not knowing how to phrase it nicely.

"Could we at least get moving while talking, because otherwise we won't have any need to get to our lab anymore", grunted Glenn annoyed, his fingers still at Sam's wrist.

Ironhide transformed, Will, Sam and Glenn on one of his servos, and took the blonde scientist into his other one. He walked in the direction of the lab, closely followed by his fellow Autobots. Sideswipe had Mikaela on his shoulder, the twins were carrying Epps and Leo.

"Start explaining, please", demanded Optimus.

"The events around Egypt, he started seeing those symbols and had that little chat with the Primes, you know that much, right?", asked Maggie.

A collective nodding was all the reply she needed before shaking her blonde head.

"And you never wondered where the AllSpark energy went?"

"Uhm... Well, we figured it had vanished", shrugged Epps.

"It didn't. It's still trapped inside his head. But the human brain is not capable to hold such amounts of information. His brain-functions are slowly shutting down. We are developing a super computer to download the information inside his brain, so to say. That's the project we're working on."

"The AllSpark... But why would he keep such a thing secret from us?", wondered Hide.

"He didn't want you guys to blame yourself. It's your AllSpark and it's slowly killing him. He said he doesn't want to tell you, in case it wouldn't work, because he doesn't want you to feel guilty about his death", explained the blonde with a sad look.

"But we're working on it and we'll get that download done", grunted Glenn.

They arrived at the lab and Glenn, Maggie and Sam were the only ones to enter. The other humans and their Autobot companions left, each with a different shade of worry in their eyes.

"He can't be dying, Hide", whispered Will, his voice sounding oddly vulnerable and broken.

The holo-form beside him didn't say anything, he just held the major in his arms.

They parted ways in silence.

When they met again in the dining hall hours later, their faces were still mirrors of their worry and guilt. Sam had been right, the Autobots blamed themselves.

"Why all those long faces?", asked the brunette confused as he sat down beside his friends.

"You shouldn't be up! You should rest", protested Ratchet.

"I'm good, Ratch. Really", smiled the human boy.

And he did. Neither was he pale anymore nor were his eyes blue. Nothing indicated that whatever it was had happened at all. Before he could say anything at all, he had both arms full of Mikaela.

"You're not dying on me, Sam", declared the girl, tears shining in her eyes.

"Ah. That explains why Maggy and Glenn didn't want to tag along", murmured Sam with knitted eyebrows. "They told you."

"Yes, they did. Even though it would have been yours to tell us, Samuel", scolded Optimus.

Bumblebee whined low-pitched, worried optics locking with Sam's eyes. Sam shoved the girl off of himself and faced his friends.

"Look, there is nothing to tell. Maybe I die, maybe I won't. The same as it is for every human and Autobot on this base every single day. Those two are awesome, they're able to hack into my brain. They'll finish it and get the information of the AllSpark extracted. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Please, please don't leave me", rang Pink's voice through Bee's radio.

"I won't. Not any time soon. Really, it's alright. And it is not anyone's fault", declared Sam.

"Jeez, sit down and eat, man. You look like a supermodel. And certainly not because of your good looks", broke Leo the tension and waved his best friend over.

"What? You saying I don't look good?", grinned the brunette and turned around one time.

"You're gorgeous, princess. And now sit down", giggled Mikaela.

Will and the majority of the Autobots remained silent during the meal, though. Their thoughts lingering at the potential danger that pondered inside the boy's head.

Weeks had passed and Sam's condition didn't surface again. Nothing indicated that anything could be wrong with the boy. The Autobots did, however, keep up with the progress the Whitmanns were making. Their knowledge about technology was helping the couple a great deal. It was still a hard time for them, for they all valued the cheerful boy a great deal. However, it was the hardest for two certain Autobots and one major. Bee was antsy, afraid of loosing the boy he cared for so deeply. And Hide and Will feared they would loose their spark-mate before they even had the chance to bound with him. Why would the AllSpark be so cruel and take their loved one away so early?

"Hide, wait up!", called the brunette after the weapon specialist at one hot afternoon.

"Yes, Sam?", asked the mech curiously and turned around.

"Uhm... I was wondering if you could, you know... Do me a favor?"

The boy stood in front of the holo-form and fiddled with his hands, a faint blush covering his cheeks, his eyes cast downwards and he bit his rosy lips to color them a red tint. Will huffed at the cuteness the younger male was literally radiating and wondered, not for the first time, if Sam really was that oblivious to his effect on them.

"How could I help you, Sammy?", wondered the black mech.

"Uhm, well.. There... This mission today... I was thinking, you know... Could you please, if it's not a bother, change shifts with Sides?"

"Hm?", growled Hide confused. "Why do you want me to?"

"Kaela, Leo and I wanted to go to the beach since the weather is so awesome. But Sides won't be able to come along if he's busy kicking some Cons' afts."

Hide gritted his teeth and glared. Will beside him raised an eyebrow in wonder. Where did that sudden interest in Sideswipe come from?

"Why do you want Sideswipe to tag along? Even without him, the twins and Bumblebee are quite capable to protect you if Decepticons decide to attack", asked the major.

"You need to promise not to tell anyone!", mumbled the heavily blushing boy.

Both older males in front of him had the same thought running through their head at that statement.

"Don't tell me you're in love with Sideswipe", accused the major, both eyebrows raised high.

"What? No! Jeez!", declined the boy surprised. "No. I want to set him and Kaela up."

"Why would you want your...mate...", it always rolled heavily from his glossa to call Mikaela that, "to date her guardian? I do not understand."

"Huh? Mate?", retorted Sam, equally confused.

"Mikaela. Your girlfriend", grunted Will and rolled his eyes.

"Ex-girlfriend. Didn't these news reach you?", asked the brunette in wonder.

"You broke up?", exclaimed the couple shocked.

"Yeah. After Egypt. But we remained friends. And ever since Sides became her guardian, she couldn't talk about anything else aside from how beautiful the Corvette was and whatnot. But she's too shy to ask him out, so I thought that we could hit the beach and Leo and I would give them as much alone-time as possible", explained the smaller human patiently.

Hide's stance relaxed and he hummed, feeling as if a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. They mostly hadn't advantaged on the boy, because they believed he already was mated to Kaela.

"Of course I can help you", agreed the black mech with a smile.

"Great! Thanks!", grinned the brunette and hugged them both tightly.

It caused Hide's spark and Will's heart to clench painfully, for only when in such proximity they felt that indeed something was wrong with their beloved. They could feel the ribs one by one, even through the clothes. Sam had lost remarkably much weight in the course of the past weeks.

The next day Will noted the prominent blush permanently covering Mikaela's cheeks and the close proximity between her and Sides. Even more so than normally. He concluded that Sam's plan went well. A serene smile tugged at his lips. It had been a rather long time since something good had happened at the base and ever since Sam's condition became public, the mood had darkened some more. Will sat at the playground, his smile died down once his thoughts reached the brunette again.

"Daddy? Why are you sad? Don't be sad", pulled a sweet voice him out of his musings.

"I'm not sad, darling", forced Will out, trying to smile for his daughter.

"You sure?", asked the little girl.

Will grinned and lifted Annabelle, spinning her around. His little sunshine never failed to lift his mood. Ironhide smiled softly at them, loving his little family dearly. After the human sat his daughter back down on the ground, the little girl ran past her two fathers.

"Sammy!", giggled the blonde and hugged Sam's midsection.

"Creeping up on you is nearly impossible, princess", commented the brunette and ruffled her hair.

"Sam. What brings you here?", wondered the mech.

"I've borrowed a book from Monique and since you wanted to drop Annabelle off at the Epps household, I thought I could tag along", smiled the brunette.

Hide's alt-form drove up to them, Will got into the front-seat next to his mate and Annabelle and Sam sat in the backseat. Sam sighed contently, leaning into the comfortable leather.

"Are you alright, Sammy? You look kinda sick", asked Annabelle concerned.

"I'm just very tired... I haven't slept all that well...", whispered Sam with closed eyes.

"Daddy makes a mean chicken soup! And my fathers' bed is really comfy. You could stay with us. I always get well soon when they take care of me", smiled the blonde.

"Sounds good...", yawned the brunette with a small smile.

"We've arrived at the Epps household", announced Ironhide after some minutes.

Will exited the car, followed by Hide's holo-form and his daughter. Sam took his time, his movement was slow, he was so pale and thin and the Lennoxs felt bad just looking at him.

"Hello there, little miss sunshine", smiled Monique and hugged the girl.

Missus Epps had opened the door and greeted them with a charming smile. Hide and Will shook her hand and went on to greet Robert, who stood behind his wife. Monique then hugged Sam.

"Samuel, how are you feeling? Really?", wondered the beautiful woman.

"Like death warmed over. I think I haven't held anything inside my stomach in the last week... But those receipts you gave me helped at least a bit. I haven't thrown up the whole day."

"That's good to hear, darling", smiled Monique and took the book he gave her.

"Yeah. I'm going to be fine soon", grinned Sam lopsided.

"I'm sure of that. And now hush, William, Ironhide, bring the boy home. He needs to rest."

"Yes, ma'am", saluted the two soldiers.

They hugged their daughter good-bye and got back into the Topkick, Will sat down in the backseat with Sam, looking at the boy with sad eyes. The brunette looked so empty and sick, it just hurt.

"Can you drive to the lookout?", whispered Sam in a tired voice.

"But Monique is right. You need rest", objected the mech.

"I can rest once I'm dead. Right now I want to spend some time with you and talk."

"Don't say stuff like that", growled Will concerned.

"But it's the truth. The full truth", mumbled the brunette and shook his head.

"What is the truth, Samuel?", demanded Ironhide to know.

"I'm dying", stated the Witwicky boy calmly.

"You're not. Glenn and Maggie are very optimistic and with the help of Ratchet, they could finish that super-computer soon enough", declined the major.

"But that won't help me any", whispered Sam. "I need to tell you the truth. You need to know."

"What do we need to know, Sammy?", asked the weapon specialist and increased his speed.

They drove off the base and headed to the spot the boy and the Camero had gone very often back when they were still living in Tranquility. Once the place was reached, the Topkick came to a halt and the three exited it, sitting down on the hood.

"The AllSpark is too much for my brain, it will eventually shut my brain down and with my death, the knowledge of the AllSpark would vanish, too. This super-computer would be able to extract said knowledge and the AllSpark would leave my body, but... When I died in Egypt, my heart had stopped beating and the only thing that kept me alive was the AllSpark, sitting as a spark inside my body and pumping the blood through my veins. If the AllSpark leaves my system, there won't be anything that keeps my heart beating. I'm dying one way or the other, but this super-computer would at least save the AllSpark for the Autobots", explained Sam. "Not even Glenn and Maggie know that."

"But... But...", stuttered Will.

The major sat between his mate's legs, the fragile boy between his own, his arms wrapped securely around the thin frame. An untypical scared look crossed the soldier's features.

"Why are you telling us that, if you haven't told it anyone else?", voiced Ironhide confused.

"You thought I was still with Mikaela", whispered the brunette.

"Yeah. But what has that to do with anything?", asked Will irritated.

"After Egypt... I broke up with Mikaela, because I felt it... And when you didn't... say anything... I thought it was because of me. Because you don't want me. But now I think, I hope... that you didn't act on it because you thought I was in love with Mikaela. I'm dying and I don't want to die without getting this off my chest. I love you. I've... been attracted to you since Mission City, Will... And this thing... Since I absorbed the AllSpark, I've felt the connection to you, Hide... The sparkbond. But you never said anything to me, so I thought, I think... that you two are happy with each other and don't want me, but I can't die without knowing... Was it because you thought I was still with Kaela, or do you really don't want me? Because I... want you so very much..."

The couple stared at him for some time, Will was the first to lower his face and capture the dry lips of the boy in his lap. Sam slung his arms around the major's neck and melted into the kiss.

"I love you, too, Sammy", breathed Will against the swollen lips.

"We both do", added Hide and kissed Sam tenderly.

"We thought you and Mikaela were still a couple", mumbled the major, placing soft kisses on Sam's shoulder and neck. "We didn't think we would stand a chance against Mikaela."

"But you can't leave us, not now that we finally found you", pleaded the mech.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing anyone could do to change that... I've rescued the world and now I'll pay the prize. How's the saying? No good deed goes unpunished... At least now I can die knowing that my love wasn't unrequired...", smiled Sam and stifled a yawn.

"Come, we'll bring you home. You should rest", suggested Will worried.

"I told you, resting is just a waste of time for me now... I'll rest soon enough."

"Stop saying things like that", growled Hide.

The human boy just smiled at him sadly and shook his head, though he didn't object otherwise. He just laid down against Will and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a deep slummer.

General Morshower's curiosity was picked once he laid eyes on Major Lennox and Ironhide. The couple looked more relaxed and at ease than he remembered seeing them since the events in Egypt. Whatever had happened, it must have been good indeed. The three of them, along with Epps and Optimus Prime, were on their way to the dining hall, just finished with a rather unpleasant meeting with Galloway's replacement. The government was a major pain in the ass, once again, and the general was looking forward to a peaceful dinner.

Monique Epps and her four children sat at one of the tables, together with Annabelle Lennox, Leo Spitz, Mikaela Banes and Maggie and Glenn Whitmann. They were talking animatedly about some show with colorful ponies. The general smiled softly. Sometimes, at moments like these, it felt like home. Like back in the sixties when he came home to his wife and children. Missus Morshower had long since passed away and his children lived all across the country. But mornings like today felt like coming home. This base, this team, Autobots, soldiers and their wives and children, they were bounded through something so much deeper than work.

"Robert!", smiled Monique and kissed her husband.

"Uhm... Major Lennox...?", voiced Glenn, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, Doctor Whitmann?"

"Where's Sam?", asked Maggie concerned.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen him since yesterday", murmured Will.

"But he had told us yesterday that he won't come to the lab, because he wanted to spend the day with you and Ironhide. He said it was urgent...", mumbled the blonde nervous.

"Like Will said, we haven't seen him since yesterday", commented the black mech.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either. Not during breakfast nor during lunch. I thought it was because he was busy with tests again... But if he wasn't at your lab, nor here, where is he...?", blinked Mikaela worried.

Will climbed onto Hide's servo and the couple left the dining hall in a worried haste, closely followed by the others. They headed to the civil quarters, the district where Kaela, Leo and Sam were resided. Once they arrived in front of Sam's door, Will started to ponder the metal door with his fist as hard as possible.

"Sam! Sam, open the door! Sammy, are you there? Sammy!", screamed the major.

"Wait, I can hack the door", grunted Hide.

A few seconds later and they rushed to the boy, that laid motionless in the bed. Will checked the vitals, Sam's pulse was weak and his breathing was labored.

Sam groaned in pain. He grabbed his head and blinked a few times in confusion.

"Young Samuel", echoed a deep, rumbling voice.

"Huh?", mumbled the boy confused.

He looked around, recognizing his surroundings. This was the place shown to him by Optimus Prime when they first had met. This was Cybertron.

"Yes, this is Cybertron", chuckled the voice.

"I—Who are you? Where are you? Why am I here?", asked Sam.

"I am Primus and I am everywhere. You can't see me, but I have been observing you ever since you came into contact with my children."

"Oh... Why?"

"Because you are important. To my legacy and to my creations."

"Then why... Why am I... dying? If I'm really that important, why do you let me die? Why do you let me die now! Now that I finally found true happiness!"

Sam tried to suppress his anger and sadness and despair.

"Do not fret, young Samuel. You oversee the connection. I gave you your spark-mates so you can live. I had hoped my creation would act on the sparkbond earlier and I would not have to interfere. But seeing as the human influences made him reluctant and cautious, I see the need to communicate with you in person. Your body is wearing down, you need to strengthen it. You need to complete the bond and your mate's spark will give you the needed strength to keep living. Your human body will die if you don't have enough energy."

"You mean... Hide can safe my life...? And I don't have to die? I can... live with Hide and Will...?"

"Yes. I do not abandon my creations, nor am I cruel. But it is on you to complete the bond and you need to hurry. First of all you have to wake up, young Samuel. Your mates are worried."

"I don't know how...", whispered Sam and pressed his eyes close, trying to concentrate on his world and the humans and Autobots awaiting him.

"Don't worry, young Samuel, I will guide you back", soothed Primus.

Will looked devastated, black bags under his eyes, stubble on his chin. The major held onto a pale, thin hand like it was his lifeline. Next to him sat Hide's holo-form, one arm draped around Will's shoulder, his other hand absentmindedly stroking the soft, brown hair of his small, fragile mate. Sam laid unconscious in a bed in the med bay. Even though Ratch, Maggie and Glenn each kept an eye on the boy since they had found him four days ago, they couldn't bring the major and the weapon specialist to leave the boy in their care.

"So... They are like soul-bounded to Sam?", voiced Glenn curiously.

"Yes", answered the medic shortly.

"And they are so affected because the bond is not complete, right?", asked Maggie.

Again the medic nodded, taking notes and doing his work. It was enough that Ironhide and William bothered him the whole time, but the two human doctors were bothersome, too.

"What if... What if he won't wake up again?", whispered the blonde.

Ratchet looked up, his optics glaring at the couple.

"Then Ironhide would die. If a Cybertronian loses his spark-mate, they die, too."

"Poor Will...", mumbled the woman and shook her head.

"Don't say stuff like that, love. Sam is not like us, he's really strong-willed. I doubt he'd just die like that", huffed the dark-skinned man.

"You're right, but still... He's been in a coma for four days now. And his body has been very weak even before. Chances are high that he will never wake up again..."

They all knew the chances, the statistics. But no one was brave enough to voice them. At least not in front of Will and Hide. The couple was in enough emotional pain as it was.

"How is the boy?", asked Optimus Prime, his facial plates displaying his worry.

The leader of the Autobots and General Morshower came every day to check on the boy that was so precious to them all. Bumblebee, Sideswipe and the twins came twice a day, together with the Epps family, Annabelle, Mikaela and Leo. But they all were disappointed, each and every day. Nothing changed, if at all it changed for the worse. Ratchet was unnerved. His med bay was full of humans and Autobots, how was he supposed to do his work?

"Enough now! I really can't work with all those moping faces around!", screamed Ratch enraged.

All eyes and optics were looking at him guiltily. They knew that Ratch did his best and the fact that he wasn't able to help Samuel was eating the medic away.

"Why don't you kick them out if they bother you?"

Will's head whipped back and he stared into the deep, hazel green eyes of Sam Witwicky. The boy smiled weakly and looked at him with half-lid eyes.

"Sam!", gasped Mikaela wide-eyed.

"Hey, guys. What's all these long faces for?"

"You... You've been in a coma for the last four days...", whispered Will.

The major still clung to the petite hand, his thumbs caressing the soft skin.

"Four days... But... I mean... Primus really talked a lot then!", exclaimed Sam shocked.

"What do you mean? Primus?", hummed Optimus irritated.

"I... yeah... He talked to me, said he needed to interfere...", mumbled the brunette.

"You talked to Primus?", asked Ratchet, his optics wide.

"Yeah, he said...", started Sam, averting his eyes and looking at Ironhide with a small smile.

"What? What did he say?", wanted the weapons specialist to know.

"Hush, no talking, first checking!", interrupted Glenn.

He and Maggie just got started shoving everyone out, all of them protested loudly.

"Wait up!", interrupted Sam, as loud as possible.

"What? Why?", asked the dark-skinned scientist confused.

"You don't need to check on me. There are things I need to tell you", declared the brunette.

His friends/family got seated again, all with different states of curiosity written over their faces.

"I wasn't really honest with you guys. There is something I've only told Hide and Will... The AllSpark is draining my body, but on the same time it's what keeps me alive. I died back in Egypt and the AllSpark replaced the function of my heart. But it's too powerful for my body and is killing me now. If the AllSpark would leave my body, my body wouldn't be drained anymore, but my heart would also stop beating."

"You mean... You would die either way...?", breathed Maggie in a broken voice.

"But... Why the whole story with the super-computer?", wondered Leo confused.

"Because... that was the only way I could think of that I could at least safe the knowledge of the AllSpark", whispered the brunette, his eyes closed firmly.

"You are dying and all you're thinking about is helping our species?", asked Optimus calmly.

"Of course... I mean, if I had to die, I'd at least help you", shrugged Sam.

"Oh, Sam", murmured Kaela and shook her head softly.

"Does that... Does that mean... whatever we're doing, we can't save your life?", asked Maggie devastated, her face fell in despair.

"There is nothing you can do", agreed Sam slowly.

Ironhide moaned in agony at the thought of it and Will's grip tightened.

"The only one that can safe my life is Optimus."

The two beside him perked at that in curiosity, they had spend the last four days trying to wrap their heads around the fact that they would loose Sam forever.

"How can I help?", asked the leader of the Autobots attentively.

"Primus told me that if... my bond with Hide would be complete, my spark would strengthen... But to complete a bond, it needs the blessing of a Prime", explained Sam soberly.

Ironhide's eyes softened and he hugged the fragile human spontaneously. Sam giggled good-natured and extended his arms to grab Will and hug the major closer to them, too.

"Prime, would you... bless our union?", asked the weapon specialist.

"Of course I would. Especially if it will rescue Samuel's life", smiled the leader.

"Oh! A wedding! Mikaela, Maggie, come, there is much to plan", exclaimed Monique joyfully.

"You'll live", whispered Will with a smile and kissed the boy.

"I doubt we'll live through our wedding if those three will plan it", giggled the brunette.

"I can't wait to see what Judy and her baseball-bat from hell have to say to all of that", grinned Leo.

Will's eyes widened and he stared at the Latino. Hide gulped at the thought of his future in-laws, he remembered his first encounter with the Witwicky woman all too clear. She could scare the pit out of Optimus if she wanted to.

Sam stood in front of the mirror, Bee's holo-form and Leo next to him. The boy wore a white tux, tugging critically at it.

"Stop fussing over your looks, Sam, you look great. Besides, it's getting late. You don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?", chuckled the Latino.

The two were Sam's best men and left the room together with the brunette, walking the aisle together. At the end of their way stood Hide and Will with their best men; Sideswipe, Ratchet, Epps and Morshower. In front of them stood the holo-form of Optimus Prime, clothed like a priest. Music started to play and Ronald Witwicky led his son to his soon-to-be-husbands. Judith, Maggie, Mikaela and Monique wore beautiful blue dresses, matching to the blue-dyed roses. Ron came to a halt between Hide and Will, shielding his son from them.

"I sincerely hope that you two will keep my son save", growled the man.

"We'd give everything to keep him safe", smiled the major honestly.

Ron nodded and took his place in the front row, together with the brides-maiden and the best men, leaving the threesome and Optimus Prime standing alone. Leo sat down between the twins, each laid one hand on top of the boy's knees. Mikaela cuddled close to Sides, trying not to cry. Judy and Ron were nearly crying, too. The music stopped and Optimus coughed to catch their attention.

"We came together today to celebrate the bond between these three beings, whom we all hold close to our hearts. I, Optimus Prime, last descendant of the Primes, recognize their love and give them my blessing", proclaimed the Autobot leader.

A bright-blue glow covered Ironhide and Sam, starting at their sparks and in the end connecting between them. Sam gasped, floating a bit over the ground, the glowing being absorbed into his body. It vanished and Sam sagged down onto his knees. Will's brows furrowed in worry and he helped the younger human back up. He noticed right away that Sam wasn't as pale anymore.

"Since Samuel and William are not of Cybertronian ascendance, I will complete their bond in the for humans custom way. Do you, Ironhide, want to take these two men as your husbands, in good and bad times?"

"I do", grunted Ironhide and looked at his two mates.

"And do you, William Lennox, wish to take these two as your husbands, till death will part you?"

"I do", agreed major Lennox with a smile.

"And do you, Samuel James Witwicky, will take these two as your husbands?"

"I do", grinned Sam happily. "Nothing I would want more."

"Well, then. The rings?", asked Optimus amused.

Annabelle Lennox came, loudly giggling, with three rings in her hand. The girl was ecstatic at the prospect of the additional family member. Though the reason for that could be that the little girl was set on the idea that Sam would become her new mom. Ironhide smiled down at his daughter and took two of the gold bands.

"Sam, Will, I am beyond happy to call you my mates and I swear I'll always protect you and keep you safe, I'll love you until my spark will join the well again and even after that", promised the weapon specialist.

He first kissed the smaller human and then the major. Will took the remaining ring and kissed Sam.

"Hide, I love you. We've been through so much together and we will go through so much more. I'll enjoy every day with you, with the both of you", declared the major.

"I hereby proclaim you husbands. You already did the kissing", chuckled Optimus. "And now you are off to your honeymoon to consume your bond."

Sam grinned broadly, linking his fingers with the ones from his two mates. They ran down the aisle again, towards Hide's alt-form, their most important belongings already packed. They had planned to ditch their party from day one, leaving their family alone. Monique and Robert had promised to keep an eye on Annabelle until they'd be back.

"Wait up! Where are you going?", screamed Judith.

"Sorry, our boat ain't waiting! Hawaii is waiting for us, though", called Sam back.

He waved his mother and felt somewhat guilty for leaving his family and friends just like that, but the women in their life had planned such a big party, he doubted he'd be able to stay awake for such a long time. It was important to finish the bonding so Hide's spark could help Sam heal. The two soldiers were on vacation until they would see a certain progress in Sam's health.

"Don't worry, love. Monique already promised that we'd repeat the party later, as soon as we're back. You're in no condition for all the things these crazy women had planned for tonight anyway. What you need is...", Will trailed off, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, Will? Pray-tell me what I need", grinned Sam.

"Sex. Lots and lots of sex", answered Hide, highly satisfied by the prospect of that.

Yeah, they needed to consume their marriage and interfacing would transfer Hide's energy into Sam's body. That meant sex. Very much sex. Ain't nothing like a honeymoon to lift a mech's mood.

"I love you two", smiled the brunette before he drifted into a deep sleep.

Will smiled softly down at him, cradling the fragile boy in his lap.

"And we love you. And we'll do everything possible to rescue you."

Hide send a little prayer to Primus, thanking him for the wonderful mates he gave him and begging that everything would turn out well.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
